Genetic Perfection
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena has always believed in the programs genetic system until one night she meets Damon Salvatore the guy who might make her question it all.
1. Chapter 1

Genetic Perfection

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert woke up that morning only having one thought process. Today would be different from all the other days. She wasn't sure how with the system that was in place, but she knew never to question what she was feeling. Even if it was frowned upon, she knew that she had chose to keep them there for a reason.

Sighing, she crawled out of her bed and looked through the curtains at the sunrise that was now coming out. It was moments like this that truly made her happy. She had forgotten what that emotion had felt like. Most days it was a miracle if she had felt anything at all. But she couldn't let thoughts like that cloud her judgment. She had a job to get through and kids to teach for a reason.

Leaving the mysterious feeling behind, Elena went downstairs and made herself a pot of coffee. It was hard for her to think logically when she hadn't had caffeine or breakfast yet. After all it did promote healthy brain function and energy for the rest of the day. And as a teacher she couldn't let her mojo slip.

As she waited for the coffee to finish,m she opened the fridge to see that the contents of it were nearly empty it looked as if she would have to go to the store sometime today. Damn. She always hated going through those busy lines.

After finally finding something suitable, Elena made her breakfast and sat down to enjoy it. She wished that she had someone to enjoy it with, but that wouldn't happen until the program said she was good to go, which should be any down now, but Elena didn't want to jink anything.

The phone rang making her jump slightly and she went to go answer it. Maybe it was the life changing news that had made her wake up today. She grabbed the phone excited to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Elena Gilbert?"

"This is her."

"Hello Elena, I'm calling to tell you that we finally have a perfect match for you. What time works for you to meet him?"

Elena checked the calender that hung on her fridge and smiled.

"Tonight is actually a very good night for me."

"Thant's great. He'll meet you at our facility function tonight. You'll get the number when you get there."

"Yes sir."

"I hope you have a nice day Elena."

"You too sir."

Elena hung up the phone trying to contain herself from doing a tiny happy dance around her kitchen. She had to maintain a professional persona at all times or else she didn't know what would happen.

After finishing up her breakfast and getting g dressed, Elena made her way to the favorite part of her day, seeing all the kids that she got to help learn always put a smile on her face and today they were studying her favorite subject of all time. How this new system came to be.

She smiled to herself as she opened her car door and made her way to her classroom. Thankfully her students were all well mannered and maintained individuals. She had gotten lucky when they had chose this class for her. They were always eager to learn new and exciting things just like she was when she was their age.

"Good morning class. Turn your book to page 368, Today we will be discussing life before the endorphin process."

The class turned their pages as Elena took a deep breath. She knew this part by heart. She had studied it with fascination for years now it was time to educate her students about it.

"Fifty years ago, the earth was different. More brutal and destructive. Finally one individual said enough was enough. He thought that if we eliminated emotions and based breeding off genetic bonding that the world would be a better place, so he tested it.

Ten years later, Alaric Saltzman found the cure and than it took him five years to convince everyone to take him seriously. After that everyone was better and there was no more war. Ever since than we have been in peace, but of course peace comes at a cost.

In exchange for this miracle cure, Alaric told everyone that love was a dangerous thing as well that if we eliminated love from the process that we can have peace. So we did. Later on we found out that love was a destructive thing that caused a lot of problems, so we made a procedure and a process to eliminate it.

Now the program chooses who you're with because we still need to procreate, but now they chose the person whose genetics match with yours so you can make genetically perfect children and that class is how the system works."

After answering a few more questions, The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Elena took a deep breath as she examined herself in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for her date tonight. She knew it was a girly thing to do, but she had always thought that this was a magical process and she wanted to make a great first impression on her breeder. After all she didn't get this chance everyday. It was more once in a lifetime thing.

She examined her outfit once more and smiled to herself. It was the outfit she had picked out with her mother before she died a year ago. She still remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

"What are we doing here mom?" she said dragging her feet around.

Normally girls loved shopping, but Elena wasn't one of those girls. It was usually torture when anyone wanted to do anything with her outside of work and home, but her mom how somehow gotten it into her mind that Elena would meet her genetic soulmate soon so she needed an outfit for the occasion.

After the tenth store they had gone to Elena was about to give up when she suddenly found the perfect one. It was like anything she had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile.

Now looking back at the outfit she knew she made the right choice. She wore a beige tube top with blue jeans and a blue cardigan. It was a good choice and she knew that anyone would be impressed by it.

She looked at the clock cursing silently as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the restaurant that the program had picked for perfect matches to meet each other. She got her number and sat down waiting for her date to show up, but that's when it happened.

Normally, Elena was in control of her emotions, but this was an emotion that she couldn't seem to control. She didn't know when she started to feel it honestly but as soon as she did she couldn't stop it. It was like an electric current that had flown through her when she locked eyes with another guy. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was as black as a ravens wing.

In another life, Elena would have probably introduced herself and they would dance and talk and laugh about things that didn't matter to the world right now, but that wasn't the life she was living now. She shook the dirty thoughts from her mind as she heard the scrapping of a chair. Her date had finally arrived.

She had to admit he was a pretty cute with, with sandy brown hair and green eyes, she could see how they would make beautiful children one day.

"Elena Gilbert?"

She nodded extending her hand for him to take it and he happily obliged.

"Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's nice to meet you."

Elena smiled as she contemplated what questions to ask. There was so much that she didn't know about this guy and they wanted her to breed with him. It was hard to contemplate that. Maybe this system was more flawed then she thought but she would never question that.

"So what do you do?" she asked.

She thought it was a simple enough question to start off with. Vague enough, but also descriptive. It fits all the criteria questions she was handed when she got there. They were safe questions. Questions that wouldn't evoke emotion or be intimate enough to warrant a response.

"I'm a doctor. I'm actually on call tonight so if I have to leave I apologize."

"It's alright. I get sacrificing things for your work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at the high school here. It's a pretty incredible job."

He shrugged as if not knowing what to say. She felt slightly annoyed but she composed herself enough to ask a few more questions. She asked about his family and friends and life. He made a few jokes, but there was just something about them that didn't click like she saw in the movies that her mother would hide in the lockbox. Movies that the program would frown upon.

After about an hour or so, Stefan's pager went off and he had to leave. He gave Elena a kiss on the cheek than left. Elena didn't really feel like going home just yet so she ate the rest of her food and decided to go for a walk.

It was a nice night out and Elena enjoyed the night just as much as she enjoyed sunsets. Usually they frowned upon walking in the street. There was still people around here that the program called incurable and they would do anything to stop the program including killing the chosen ones.

Elena took a few deep breaths as she continued walking there wasn't any sign of them around, but Elena wouldn't put it past someone to-

Before she could finish her thought rough hands pulled her into the alley way and slammed her against the wall. That's when she laid finally laid eyes on one. An incurable. This one had a crazed look on her face and it looked like she was out for blood. Elena's blood to be exact.

"Who are you?" Elena gasped out in fear.

The girl laughed looking at Elena with hunger in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to understand."

"Understand what?"

Before the girl could answer, she looked to the side shoving Elena away and ran away. Before Elena could contemplate why she turned around and was staring into the eyes of the guy who she had seen at the restaurant. His eyes were more blue up close and that electricity came back to her. Who was this guy?

She looked around avoiding the guys eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She inhaled and looked back at the man who may have possibly saved her life. The last time she checked it wasn't against the programs laws to talk to someone of the opposite sex. Plus all he was doing was asking a simple question. A dangerous one, but at least none of the program workers were around.

"Ugh, yeah thanks. She was just acting weird. She ran off when you came."

"Well you can never be too sure with the incurable."

"True. Ugh i'm Elena." she said trying her best to smile.

She still wasn't sure what was okay and what wasn't

"I'm Damon. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but things do happen for a reason."

Elena gave him a pointed look. That wasn't a safe thing to say. Why was he being unsafe?

"Yeah. Maybe. I-I better go."

She extended her hand and shook his hand. There it was again. That feeling. She took a deep breath before pulling her hand back and placing the fake smile on her face that she always had when she was uncomfortable.

"nice meeting you." she said.

"I believe that the pleasure is all mine."

Before she could answer he walked away leaving her stunned. What the hell had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Genetic Perfection

Chapter 2

Elena looked at the writing on her chalkboard thinking something was ad mist. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed grabbing her eraser and cleaning off her chalkboard. She just couldn't put her finger on what she was exactly doing here at this moment.

That's when it happened, every thought that she could have had at that moment suddenly vanished as soon as he appeared. What was he doing at the place where she worked? She did not remember telling him any of this when she met. Before she could say a word to him about it, he advanced on her and gave her what could only be described as an earth shattering kiss making what she had thought before just an annoying presence in her mind. She knew kissing anyone besides her genetic partner was just wrong but why on earth did it feel so right?

A moan escaped her lips as the man smiled between her lips. It looked like that had made him very happy. Why did that make him happy? Didn't he have a genetic mate that he could also satisfy. She wanted to ask him this, but it seemed like the words were lost in her throat. How could a kiss be this powerful?

She felt herself being lifted on her desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This felt amazing. Her subconscious knew that this would be wrong, but for right now she didn't care. All she wanted was him. And she didn't care what the cost of that was.

Elena's breath caught as his hands slipped up her skirt tracing his hand up her leg until they landed on her underwear. She broke the kiss looking up at him with amazement. They were breaking the rules here. Surely he felt some shame in this like she did, but all she saw in his eyes was something she had only read about. The look of lust. He was lusting after one of many people he could not have and she was doing nothing to stop it.

She brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. She wished she could say anything to him, but for some reason she was at a loss for words and found herself looking into his deep blue eyes. Curse those eyes. They would be the death of her as she knew it.

His lips met hers again and this time she did not stop him in his mission for consuming her. Her panties slid down as he slipped one of his fingers between her folds. He traced them gently playing with her clint as he rubbed her nub gently. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She never expected it to feel this good. No wonder they had banned it. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She let out a gasp as he bowed his head between her legs. She wondered what he was doing when his tongue replaced where his fingers were.

She gasped as the feel of his tongue on her made her body clench. Her back arched as a loud moan escaped her lips. Damn this man for making her feel things that she shouldn't. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed her eyes getting lost in the feeling than all of a sudden he was gone.

She opened her eyes to see that he wasn;'t truly gone, he had just been unzipping down his pants. This was it. The moment she had been waiting to find out about ever since she had read about it in her grandmother's attic when she was younger. She wondered what it would feel like. Would it feel as good as they all said it did? Would not having sex with her genetic partner only make it feel worse there was only one way to find out. She had to experience it for herself and make her own assessments.

She nodded at him verbally agreeing to his negotiation as his pants feel down to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she caught a hold of his lengthen. She never really had seen another one, but from what she had heard he was a pretty decent size. She wondered if he was actually going to fit her from what she heard it could hurt a little bit.

Elena laid her head back on the desk as he climbed back on pressing the full length of his body on hers. Before she knew it she was completely naked and his length pressed into her. She bit her lip as she exhaled in pleasure. It really didn't feel that bad and after that it was amazing she couldn't believe that she had been missing this. Her nails dug into the desk as her slammed himself into her over and over. She was amazed that no one had heard her screams of pleasure. Finally he released in her sending her reeling from the experience of it all. She couldn't believe that she had been missing this all her life. She never wanted it to end.

A loud shriek made her jump in surprise as she jumped out of her bed inhaling sharply. What? What had happened? She touched the soft cotton of her sheets as she felt her head pound. She made a slight groan as she feel back onto her pillow. Had she really had the dream? The dream was one of the worst things that could have ever happened to her. She knew she would have to confess about what happened to her later. After all they all had to when they felt they were slipping away from their path. And slipping she defiantly was. How dare she dream of anyone but Stefan. She didn't even know the guy that had saved her last night What had his name been again? For some strange reason she could not remember.

She shook the guy with the blue eyes out of her mind for a minute before walking to the fridge to get some juice. The dream still lingered in her mind and she had no clue why she would dream about such vile things. What the hell was a matter with her. Hopefully Father Forbes would have the answers for her. She just had to get dressed rather quickly and catch him after she attended Sunday Mass.

After getting dressed and an interesting service, Elena made her way to the confession as she sat in the tiny box that always made her seem claustrophobic. She took a deep breath as she heard the other side of the window slid open and she heard Father Forbes's voice.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

"Tell me what it is you wish to tell me child."

Elena took a deep breath as she described the dream to him in vivid detail, she didn't want to leave anything out just in case it could help her with her situation. Father Forbes let out a great sigh as he continued.

"My dear child, Was this man you dreamed of your genetic mate?"

"No father he was not."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice as he spoke next.

"My dear you know in your heart that loving anyone except you genetic mate is wrong. Your mind is just trying to rebel against your nature it's perfectly normal. I'll give you something for those dreams and it should fix you up right away."

She nodded event though she knew he could not see her. Sighing she stepped out of the box and followed Father Forbes to where he kept his small office in the back of the church. She had remembered being here countless times as a child when she acted out during services and it still remained in her memory to this day.

Father Forbes went to one of his many herbs as he crushed it and mixed it up in some holy water or at least what she assumed was holy water for all she knew he could have just got it from the tap.

He quickly handed the solution to her and smiled.

"Drink this. It should help you forget all about those sins of yours."

Elena nodded as she knocked back the veil and immediately felt a searing pain. She gasped as she sputtered out feeling like she was chocking and gasping for air. Almost as if she was drowning. But she took every sip of it. After all this is exactly what she deserved. Still she felt like spitting out every bit of it, but Father Forbes would not allow it. He held her jaw and tipped her head back forcing all of it down and clenching her jaw as hard as she could until it was all gone and she feel to the floor in utter pain, Darkness now clouding her vision, but she felt no different than she had before. She only felt more terrified. How the hell was this supposed to help her forget?

She still remembered everything about the boy, but now it was like those nice memories had been haunted. After what seemed like forever she finally composed herself enough to stand up. She had to find answers and she knew that she would not find them here.

"Thank you father."

"Are you feeling better my dear?"

"Much better. But if you don;t mind I would love to go home. I'll see you next Sunday?"

"Of course. Have a blessed day?"

She nodded and hurried out of the church before anyone could see her.

Slamming her purse down on her couch, Elena went to her sink and turned on the water wanting to drink anything beside what she had just did. There was still a burning in her throat and she felt like she had to get rid of it. She drank the water but quickly yelled as she felt like it was burning her ten fold what the hell was happening. She threw the glass on the floor and silently screamed what was going on.

She rushed up her stairs and pulled down the trap door to the attic climbing it and searching around until she found the old chest that belonged to her grandmother. She opened it and took out one of the diaries and read. There was just so many questions and she found it frustrating that she couldn't understand any of this. She threw the book down and fell to the floor. She wished she cold understand and then an idea popped up into her head. Maybe she didn;t know what was going on, but she knew one person who probably would and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Genetic Perfection

Chapter 3

The diner was full of love and laughter as Elena looked down at her burger. When she left home she had felt more than a little bit hungry, but now knowing she had to do what she had to do she felt sick to her stomach. How could she question the girl in the alley if she didn't even know what the hell she was questioning her about? She didn't even know where to start and it wasn't as if she could take this girl on to begin with. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was Elena Gilbert, high school teacher, not someone who could question a mad woman. One of the uncured.

Elena gulped looking back down at her food as she took a bite. It tasted more like sand paper than anything else. How come everything seemed against her lately?

She took a deep breath as she motioned for a waitress to get her a to go box, if she was going to do this she was going to have to do this now before she lost all of her nerve to do it.

Elena stuffed the food into the box looking at all the gleeful matched couples around her as she made her way outside to the alley where she had seen the uncured girl for the first time. In all honesty, Elena had hoped the girl wouldn't be there so she wouldn't have to deal with this situation on her own, but unfortunately fate wasn't on her side that day. A fire lit the alleyway as the girl she had seen that day put her hands to it trying but mostly failing to stay warm.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she walked into the alleyway and approached the girl who looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Elena Gilbert, I was hoping I would see you again."

"How did you know my name?"

"Take a seat and maybe I'll tell you."

Elena sighed as she took a seat on the ground and looked at the girl. It was strange that she didn't know this girl at all and yet she trusted her with something as major as her life just to get some information that maybe she shouldn't be able to know. But the question is, how did she exactly know this stuff?

"How do you know my name?"

"My grandparents knew your grandmother, they also though that this cure for love thing was bullshit. I mean it's the strongest force in the universe, it takes more than a law to destroy it."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I've been in love before and it wasn't a match made in heaven or whatever the organization wants to call it."

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"Why on earth would I want to share that information with the likes of you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means, people like you look at me and act as if I'm crazy, because I dare to feel the emotion that you guys have seemed to forgot about. If anything you should feel like the crazy ones thinking that you can force that emotion with someone who someone else picks out for you."

"The system isn't that bad. I mean it's worked out plenty of times."

"How could you know that for sure? People can't get a divorce now a days so there's no research to back up your hypothesis."

"Well to be fair there's plenty of research to back up how destructive this so called love thing was."

"To be fair there's a lot of things that your so called history books left out, because no matter how many times loved failed there were plenty of times it prevailed."

"Like when?"

The girl smiled avoiding the question.

"It worked out for me."

"It doesn't look like it worked out for you seeing as how you're here all alone. What happened to this so called love of your life?"

"He died." she said as a haunted look crossed her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how did he-"

"He died because he dared to challenge your precious system and if you challenge it you might end up dead yourself. Now do yourself a favor and get the hell out of here."

"I will, but first I would like to know your name."

"Why would you want it? So you could turn me into your precious system?"

"No, I would never do that. I just thought if we were going to be anything to each other I would like to know your name."

"Who says I'll ever talk to you again?"

"Because I know you will. If you get to know my name than I get to know your this is how this arrangement will work or else I will turn you into the system you got that?"

"Suite yourself. The name is Liv."

"Do I get a last name?"

"Not until I know I can trust you? Now get out of here before the system catches you."

"I just have one more question, today the water I was drinking burned me. Do you know anything about that?"

"It means you're waking up and they don't want you to. They're onto you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I guess that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Fine. Don't tell me. All I know is that I've been nothing but a suitable follower to the system. I don't have a clue why they would even begin to be suspicious of me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't been having any strange dreams lately? Haven't met anyone whose surprised you? Whose made you challenge your own thought process that you were raised to believe?"

Elena looked down at the ground thinking about Damon and the dream that she had had the other night.

"That's what I thought, be careful Elena it won't be long until the system comes by looking for you. Best act like a good role model until than."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Liv."

And than Elena walked away thinking that the world she lived in was more twisted than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
